Andante, Andante
by austlly394
Summary: Take it easy with me, please/Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze/Take your time, make it slow/Andante, Andante/Just let the feeling grow. That's exactly what Dez did when he decided to go on a journey with a storm cloud gray-eyed man.


**Author's note:" Hey guys, I honestly don't know where this inspiration is coming from. Anyway, this story (THAT'S RIGHT. STORY!) is kinda a continuation of, "The Rainbow Inside of Him". I just love the idea of Dez being gay and want to write about it forever. Introducing my newest story, "Andante, Andante" which is a musical term for a slow tempo. It's also an ABBA song. And a "Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again" song. I don't own A &A.**

Dez never knew just how alone he was until Austin and Ally announced their wedding date. He hadn't been with anyone romantically since he and Carrie split 5 years ago. Sure, there were a couple dates here and there, even some one night stands, but nothing like what he had with Carrie. Carrie was the only person who understood Dez. They told each other everything and were always there for each other. After they celebrated their 5 year anniversary, the relationship slowly turned into a friendship, ending with Dez telling Carrie that he's gay.

" _It's not your fault. It's who you are, Dez." And there's nothing I can do about it but love you back. As friends."_

Dez never knew that Carrie knew, even before he did. Love is a strangely wonderful thing. And Dez is happy he got to share it with Carrie. For 4 years he was truly happy. After graduating from Cal Arts, Dez got an internship at a branch of Paramount Pictures, assisting one of their directors. He was living the dream for 3 years until his anxiety got too much of him and had to quit. Dez was devastated but knew it was for the best. The director Dez was working for, Carter Nichols, told Dez that whenever he is ready, to come back ready for some real film experience. The two remain close friends to this day and Dez is grateful for their friendship.

The wedding date is around the corner and Dez isn't excited about it. He's happy for his best friends but hates going to these events alone. He could ask Trish but she's bringing Jace and frankly Dez has always had a crush on Jace. He knows how awkward everything will be and to add Jace into the equation won't help. Of course, Dez could ask Carrie. They were together for 4 years and have reminded good friends ever since. But the problem is, Carrie started seeing a man, Wyatt, a year ago. So, Carrie is off the list. Well, there wasn't really a list, to begin with.

"Maybe I'll just go solo." Dez says with a smile. He doesn't want to and finding a guy within a month is ridiculous. A wedding is so personal and shouldn't be about anyone other than the ones getting married.

…

"You look great, Dez." Carrie says.

The wedding day has finally come. A cool autumn breeze roars through the Rocky Mountains as the sun warms up the ground. Austin and Ally couldn't ask for a better wedding day. Back at the hotel, Dez, Carrie, and Wyatt get ready. It's a little awkward but that's Dez's life. Awkward.

"Thanks Carrie, but you steal the show." Carrie gives Dez a little spin after his compliment. She blushes and smiles at him. Their relationship may have ended years ago but NOTHING can break their friendship.

Wyatt watches from the other side of the room. He knows about everything that happened between Dez and Carrie. He understands that they are best friends and nothing more. He understands that sometimes Carrie will go to Dez over him. He understands that they are soulmates.

"Dez, I'm really sorry you couldn't find a date." Carrie places a sympathetic hand on Dez's shoulder.

"I'll be honest, it sucked at first but then I remembered that today isn't about me, it's about Austin, Ally, and their timeless love for each other. And I'll probably get super drunk anyway." The three laugh at Dez's honesty. Dez has always been honest with everyone but himself. That's in the past, now he'll never lie about who he loves again.

…

The ceremony was beautiful. It wasn't traditional at all, which wowed Dez. Dez always appreciated when the ordinary was turned unordinary, and Austin and Ally's wedding was no exception. Dez was asked to be Austin's Best Man many times, and each and every time, Dez denied. It's not that Dez didn't want to be his best friend's Best Man, he was worried about his anxiety and depression taking over at the wedding. Dez didn't want that for Austin. So instead, Dez sat next to Carrie and Wyatt, and when Carrie started to cry, Dez offered her his shoulder. Carrie gladly accepted it.

The ceremony quickly turned into the reception. And the reception hall was rock n rolled themed. Of course, Dez knew all the details but that doesn't mean he wasn't wowed. Guitars hung from the ceiling and Aerosmith blasted through the speakers. The first dance was to Journey's "Faithfully". I have to admit that Dez did shed a couple of tears, the way Austin looked at Ally is how Dez wants a man to look at him one day.

"You wanna dance?" Carrie asks Dez. Wyatunderstandsnd how much Carrie cares about Dez.

"Um won't Wyatt-"

"He doesn't care, I already asked him."

"Then why not."

Dez and Carrie dance for a couple of songs, one of them being slow. They be their typical, goofy selves and not care what Austin and Ally's families think. Sure, they're getting some weird looks but that's okay. Dez hasn't cared what people thought about him since he met Carrie. It's always been Carrie.

When Dez told Austin that he won't be his Best Man, he did tell him that he would be able to make a toast. Dez carefully taps his knife to his champaign glass, indication the start, "Although I am not Austin's Best Man, I did want to make a toast. Austin and I met when we were 4 years old. We both wanted to slide down the swirly slide but, we couldn't decide who would go first so, we went together. Don't ask how that worked but it somehow did. Years went by and our friendship didn't fade, it became stronger. High school and the start of Austin's musical career took off. My directing talent could finally be seen. It was part of a dream come true. Every waking moment, Austin was there for me. He's always been there for me and now, more than ever, he'll be there for Ally. I couldn't be more happy for the dream duo. To Austin and Ally!" Glasses slink and smiles are shared.

"Dez, that was beautiful."

"Thank you, Ally."

The night continues with drinks and dancing. Dez is truly happy for his best friends but still wishes he had a date. It's not that he's insecure about his sexuality, in fa,ct he wanted to include how Austin helped him in his toast, but he didn't want to make the toast about it, it's just hard. It's hard finding someone who will accept Dez for his weirdness and his mental health; two very different things.

…

The reception was going to end soon. Wyatt had Dez ban from going to back to the open bar. You see, Wyatt doesn't drink but knows when someone is getting a little more than tipsy. Dez is fine though. Perfectly much fine…

Dez looks up from his coloring book to see Ally talking to a guy he's never met before. His eyes are a storm-gray and his hair is a curly blonde mop on his head. His lips pucker out perfectly and the rosy hue match his checks. Dez had never fallen for a stranger this quickly before. Dez is so mesmerized that Carrie has to snap him out of it.

"Dez, go talk to him." Carrie nudges his arm.

"A guy that pretty is most certainly straight."

"Hey man, you never know. Go talk to him." Wyatt says with a smile.

"Okay." Dez takes a few sips of liquid courage, well in his case, water, takes a deep breath in, and wakes over to Ally and the mystery man.

"Dez, I'm glad you came over here. This is my cousin, Josh. Josh this is Dez." Ally says.

The two shake hands and Dez is weak. He's normally a bit calmer but he hasn't fallen this hard since Carrie. Josh shoots Dez a smile and Dez almost embarrasses himself. It could be the alcohol. It could be the atmosphere. It could Dez's depression. And yet, he's never felt more alive.

"So, Dez, did you come here with someone?" Josh asks cunningly.

"No, I couldn't find someone in time and there's so much pressure when it comes to weddings that I didn't want it to be awkward." Dez says honestly.

"What girl wouldn't want to come to a wedding with you?" Josh awkwardly smiles.

"Actually I'm-"

"I'll leave you two alone." Ally gives Dez a wink, knowing what she's doing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said there." Josh almost stutters.

"I'm gay." Dez says proudly. He's never cared who about who knows. This day and age, it doesn't matter because love is love.

"That's actually really amazing." Josh's cheeks turn redder than they already naturally are. He's blushing. Actually, blushing at Dez's sexuality.

"Andante, Andante" by Lily James starts to play. It's one of Dez's favorite songs and he can't help but want to ask Josh to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Josh asks, "I'm sorry we just met and-"

"Yeah, I would." Dez interlocks his fingers with Josh's and the two dance the night away. For one song, Dez feels like he can do anything. For one song, Dez feels loved. For one song, Dez feels invisible.

When Dez and Josh dance to "Andante, Andante", time seemed to slow down just for them, just for this perfect moment. And the perfect moment comes during the closing chorus.

 _Oh please, don't let me down._

And at that moment. Josh kisses Dez and Dez kisses back. The world stops just for them. Just for the perfect moment.

When the song is over the two can't stop starring into each other's eyes. One; an ocean blue, the other; a storm cloud gray. Together they make a hurricane of love.

Josh leads Dez over to an empty table and says, "That was amazing." Josh lets out a little laugh.

"I don't think I've felt that alive in a very long time." Dez admits.

"I would love to take you out sometime." Josh pauses, "Maybe the movies? I know you're a director."

"I would love too but-"

"What's wrong?" Josh places a hand on Dez's knee.

"I have anxiety and depression and I have my days where I don't want to be alive anymore."

"Dez, we all have our issues. I have dyslexia and ADHD, I'm practically a Half-Blood."

"I love the Percy Jackson novels." Dez's eyes light up, "I'll take a chance."

Dez and Josh spend the rest of the night talking in Josh's hotel room. They realize just how much they have in common. Everything from books to movies to music. They may not be perfect, but they are most certainly perfect for each other.

As the dark sky fades to black, Dez looks at the man sleeping next to him. He knows that there's a long road ahead and he wants to travel that road with Josh. There may be bumps and winds and hills but, it's a journey worth taking. And he wants to take it with Josh. Forever.

 **Please. Please. PLEASE, let me know how you like it. This is a story that I will definitely be continuing. If you have any possible chapter ideas, PLEASE PM me. I would LOVE to know. Review it up.**


End file.
